


The Wilderness

by TwoCoffeeSpoons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Boundaries, Established Relationship, Flogging, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCoffeeSpoons/pseuds/TwoCoffeeSpoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany decides that he wants to try being on the "bottom". Italy complies. They both like it; they both like it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Multiple times throughout the night Ludwig had tried to bring it up, hesitated and abandoned the attempt. Now the time to accomplish anything was rapidly slipping away. He was watching Feliciano slide farther, and farther into a slouch as the night went on, and they hadn’t even had dessert.

Ludwig itched to tell him to sit up straight but Feliciano looked rakishly handsome; with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his cheeks flushed. It wasn’t a warm night by Italian standards, and Ludwig had worried at first that Feliciano would be uncomfortable. But they had had quite a bit of wine.

Well, Feliciano had had quite a bit of wine. Ludwig was too tense to drink, which was a rare phenomena for him. He wasn’t sure why he was so wound up, it was just Feliciano, he didn’t have a reason to be nervous around Feliciano. Sure he occasionally (always) got butterflies when Feliciano entered a room, or did something particularly endearing, but that was a different kind of nerves.

Ludwig didn’t like being uncertain; he liked to have everything planned down to the second but tonight he wasn’t sure how things would play out. Another strange feeling to have around Feliciano, he felt like he knew Feliciano well enough to predict an outcome. He honestly didn’t think his request would be anything but a yes or no answer but he was a habitually worried person about social interaction. Once, in 1945, Feliciano had held a gun to his head and Ludwig had been less worried in that moment than he was now. Which should have probably been a startling revelation about Ludwig’s personality, but he didn’t have time to analyze it at the moment.

Everytime he backed off he thought about just admitting defeat. He probably didn’t even need an excuse. Feliciano was his...well _his_ , and Ludwig could take him out on a date if he so pleased. Though he didn’t usually choose private rooftop dining at a very expensive restaurant on an idle Tuesday. He knew Feliciano sensed something was off. Feliciano was more perceptive than he let on and he understood things about Ludwig that didn’t understand about himself.

Maybe that was why Feliciano was drinking like the world was ending. That made Ludwig’s stomach twist harder, Feliciano was sweet and often jumped to strange conclusions. He didn’t want Feliciano to worry so he took a deep breath and went for it. Thankfully what came out of his mouth was word vomit not actual vomit.

“I think we should try something new.” It was rushed and his voice cracked at a ridiculous level on new which made him wince internally. 

Feliciano was quiet for a tense minute which felt like an hour, twisting fingers through his curls and he said almost too quietly for Ludwig to hear “Like see new people? Is it Francis? It’s Francis isn’t it? I can fight Francis. I will fight Francis I will fight him and--”

“No,” Ludwig barked, which was too forceful and Feliciano sank lower into his chair, “I mean yes. Yes fight Francis whenever you want. Everyone needs to fight Francis occasionally or he gets cocky. Of course fighting Francis makes the whole continent get weird and, and, this is wildly off topic. In the bedroom, let’s do something new in the bedroom.”

Feliciano practically jumped back into a sitting position and smiled, not in his patented sun-on-the-mediterranean way, but the make-someone-blush way. He drained the wine out of his glass and slowly traced an escaping droplet across his lip. Which made Ludwig’s heart beat fast, Feliciano knew him _very_ well.

“Well fuck me, you brought me up here to tell me we should get wild? Are we on the roof alone so we can get wild here? I mean we’ve had semi public sex before, is there more? Should I be looking around for a clue? This is not as shocking as your behavior led me to believe. God Francis isn’t hiding up here is he? Pretty sure we don’t want to get involved with Fra--”

Ludwig cleared his throat so Feliciano could find it in himself to stop babbling. Thinking about Francis and sex simultaneously was something Ludwig tried very hard to avoid. But he could do shocking, and he never backed down from a challenge, it was actually a bit of a character flaw. He paused for effect and Feliciano tilted his head so Ludwig smiled in what he hoped was an attractive way and said low and slow “Actually, I was hoping _you_ would fuck _me_.”

Ludwig was equal parts worried and satisfied when the stem snapped off of Feliciano’s wine glass. He half rose from his seat to look at Feliciano’s hand ,or clean the up glass, or dab at Feliciano’s very nice jeans were a little splash of wine landed as the bulb fell. But Feliciano was already dashing off shouting something about canceling dessert and getting the check.

Ludwig assumed that was a yes then.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you remember when I was walking you through doing this to me?” Feliciano mouthed at Ludwig’s collarbone and Ludwig shivered. The combination of breath ghosting his skin and the unfamiliar sensation of fingers inside of him was sensory overload.

Ludwig nodded, then realized that Feliciano probably couldn’t see him, so he elaborated, “Yes, I don’t recall it being this difficult.”

Feliciano laughed, “ I would accuse you of calling me loose, but if you tense up anymore I could lose a finger.” He absentmindedly rubbed Ludwig’s hip, “Relax, love.”

Ludwig was trying, much too hard, to relax. He was a control junky, and all he had really wanted from this was to slip out of that role for awhile. But this was just awkward. It didn’t hurt, Feliciano had a delicate touch, but it felt odd. He was overthinking it, he over thougt _everything_. Feliciano withdrew his fingers suddenly, and slid away. Ludwig was instantly filled with anxiety.

He was not the type of person who accepted failure easily.

“Ludwig, stop. No anxiety loops, we are just going to go about this a different way.” Feliciano sounded confident, then he nearly rolled off the bed when he scooted away. Feliciano wasn’t a graceful person. He could,however, be smooth. The only warning Ludwig got was hot breath before Feliciano took his half hard cock into his mouth.

Feliciano made up for his lack of grace with a host of other talents. Not the least of which was giving head. Ludwig was no longer half hard, but he did notice that they were falling into the same old routine. He didn’t notice Feliciano’s wandering hand until he slid two fingers into Ludwig’s much more relaxed body.

_Oh_ , that was much better. He went up into Feliciano’s mouth and down onto Feliciano’s fingers. The in-and-out was much better like this. So good that he forgot the upward cant of his hips entirely and just ground down, grunting a little when a third finger added more stretch. It was raw, and nice, but not necessarily mind blowing. Maybe he was just broken. He had tried this on himself and thought he just wasn’t getting the angle right. He whimpered in frustration. It wasn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t enough. Feliciano laid his free arm across Ludwig’s hips, and this time when Ludwig ground down, Feliciano pushed up to meet him and curled his fingers.

The noise that tore out of Ludwig’s throat was uncharacteristically high pitched and trailed off into a whine when Feliciano wiggled his fingers. Ludwig didn’t know if it was possible to come from this alone, but his thighs were shaking. “ Please, please, please--Feliciano, _fuck_.” His voice cracked on the last. He nearly sobbed when Feliciano withdrew his fingers, hips still twitching for contact. 

Feliciano moved around for what seemed like an eternity and settled into a kneeling position between Ludwig’s spread legs. He hitched one of Ludwig’s legs onto his hip and Ludwig wrapped his leg around him, as Feliciano had done to Ludwig many times before.

“You’re beautiful, and perfect, and I love you. Breathe, okay, just breathe.” Feliciano stretched to kiss Ludwig lightly under the jaw and Ludwig tensed, his legs trying to spring closed. Feliciano reached down and lined himself up against Ludwig’s entrance. “You’re okay.Breathe.”

Ludwig’s mouth fell open when Feliciano pushed into him just a little, and for a moment Ludwig has a lump in his throat. Feliciano cared for him so much. He was so glad to be giving Feliciano everything, and just be near him. He pulled Feliciano closer with his lifted leg and use the other to scoot himself down until Feliciano was fully in him.

Feliciano let out a sharp gasp then kissed Ludwig hard. They just breathed into each other’s mouths. Ludwig made another wholly embarrassing sound when Feliciano sat back. Ludwig experimentally rocked forward, and Feliciano twitched but didn’t thrust to meet him.

“Take what you need to get used to it. I’m not moving until you give the word.” Feliciano put his hands on Ludwig’s thighs and was as still as Ludwig had ever seen him.

Ludwig moved cautiously, still more of a grind,he liked the full feeling.This was so much better than fingers, a better shape. It was perfect. He sped up, moving his hips farther away with each slide and arched his back. He cried out when he found the right angle to hit that spot in himself once again. His whole body clenched inwards and Feliciano grunted. Other than a slight tightening of his hands Feliciano kept his word.

“Feliciano?”

“Yes?” Feliciano’s fingers dug in just a little harder.

“Move, and put your back into it.”

Feliciano laughed and his whole body shook which made Ludwig squirm. Feliciano pushed Ludwig’s leg up off of his hip, and Ludwig tingled with anticipation for a hard thrust that didn’t come. Ludwig tried to move himself forward again and found that with his leg in this position that he didn’t have the leverage. He growled and Feliciano’s teeth gleamed in the darkness. Feliciano lifted Ludwig’s leg just a little bit higher and slowly pushed in and slid back out.

“Come on.” Ludwig gritted out.

“Oh? Is that too slow? You aren’t really in a position to argue.” Feliciano was such a cheerful tease sometimes.

But he was right, Ludwig _wasn’t_ in the position to argue. It was frustrating. It was arousing. Logically, he knew that he was stronger than Feliciano. But he didn’t want to take over. He was daily the epitome of discipline and organization, this would be relaxing if he wasn’t so goddamn hard. It made his head inexplicable foggy. He yelped and jerked his leg in when a sharp pain shot through his thigh, and yelped again when Feliciano wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Stop thinking so much.” The pain came again and Ludwig realized Feliciano was pinching him. He didn’t have time to process how exactly he felt about that when Feliciano thrusted hard. “Is,” thrust, “that,” thrust “what,” thrust “what you want?” Feliciano’s accent was incredibly thick, possibly, frankly Ludwig couldn’t even pin down what language Feliciano was speaking right in that moment. Feliciano snapped his hips hard and Ludwig’s toes cracked.

“Yes,yes,yes. _More_ ” Ludwig stumbled over the words breathlessly. Feliciano let Ludwig’s leg settle back onto his hip, and they finally moved together. This was something they did well, it was different than their usual dance but it went just as smooth. This obviously wasn’t going to last long both of them were shaking, and Feliciano had fallen into a low litany of cursing. It wasn’t specific dirty talk but it made Ludwig even harder. Feliciano’s stroking hand on his cock was good but he was so full and sensitive it was almost an afterthought. The pressure in his body coiled and coiled and his orgasm hit him with force. Ludwig kept his leg clamped around Feliciano, and Feliciano fucked him through it. It felt so good that it hurt, and he suddenly understood why Feliciano always made the most beautiful noises when he finished first. Feliciano lost his rhythm soon after. He came deep in Ludwig with a low noise that made Ludwig’s cock twitch with lazy interest. 

Feliciano sometimes laughed semi-uncontrollably in the beginning of the afterglow; the first time Ludwig had thought he was crying he had been shaking so hard. It managed to make Ludwig’s heart leap and his stomach drop when Feliciano told him it hadn’t been like that with anyone else he had been with. Feliciano was happy to be with him which was the best feeling in the world. Feliciano’s softening length sliding out of him may have been the weirdest feeling in the world. He laid out his arm for Feliciano to lay on and let out an ‘oof’ of surprise when Feliciano just flopped forward onto him. They were hot and sticky and should have probably showered but it felt good to be near each other.

Feliciano’s laughter gradually subsided and he kissed Ludwig under the chin, “How does it feel?”

Ludwig tangled his hands in Feliciano’s curls,” How does what feel?”

“How does it feel to be well and truly deflowered?” Feliciano dissolved into giggles again which led into a high shriek when Ludwig flipped them over; he kissed Feliciano’s mouth and his cheeks and his neck and hoped that was a good enough answer.

***

At 3 a.m. Ludwig woke, he had apparently been having a good dream because he was hard and rutting against the sheets. He could have stroked himself off quickly but instead he pushed the sheets down and wrapped his hand around Feliciano. Feliciano was a very touch sensitive person and was hard by the time he had even opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes slowly like he wasn’t sure he was really awake. They gained clarity all at once when Ludwig smoothly put on leg over his waist and slid down onto him. Ludwig was still fairly, ah, open and slick but they both gasped at the roughness. 

“Hello.” Feliciano said voice rough with sleep and arousal.

Ludwig didn’t say anything just dragged Feliciano’s hands to his thighs and started to ride. It was probably a good thing Ludwig had strong legs because Feliciano wasn’t doing much to help the process. By the dim light filtering through the curtains Ludwig could see him smiling and occasionally he whispered a term of endearment or let out a soft grunt.

When Ludwig picked up the pace he did move one hand off its perch on Ludwig’s thigh and wrapped it around Ludwig’s cock and then decides to participate. He drove his hips up every time Ludwig came down and in short order Ludwig was coming hard all over Feliciano’s stomach. Feliciano held Ludwig’s hips in place and in less than a minute finished with a full body shudder.

Feliciano intertwined his fingers with Ludwig’s and pulled his hand up to his mouth to kiss. With his other hand he slapped Ludwig’s hip which had a clear meaning, so Ludwig shuffled off of him and laid down. He tucked his face into the crook of Feliciano’s neck and Feliciano made a happy little noise.

“Couldn’t wait until morning for round two?” He ruffled his hand through the short hairs at Ludwig’s neck.

“ I like to take an opportunity when it presents itself” Ludwig mumbled without lifting his head he wasn’t sure Feliciano understood but he chuckled lightly.

“That you do, roll over, we’re way too sweaty to sleep like this.”

Feliciano was right, but Ludwig couldn’t and didn’t want to move a muscle. Feliciano sighed, but in an amused way and wiggled away. Ludwig whined in disappointment, he felt very clingy. Feliciano must have sensed that, because he shifted just close enough to hook one leg across Ludwig’s. Feliciano knew him so very well, it made him smile and was such a lovely thought to drift off to.

***  
The next time Ludwig woke it was daylight, and a quick consultation of the bedside clock revealed he had inadvertently slept in. Well it was 9, which was sleeping in for him. It was a good thing he had told his assistant not to expect him in person that day. He rolled onto his other side expecting to encounter Feliciano but found cold and rumpled sheets. He was almost concerned, he could not remember a single time that Feliciano was out of bed before him. Feliciano was occasionally awake before Ludwig ,but always used those moments to kiss him Ludwig awake. Those mornings they just laid next to each other and talked more often than they had sex, doing those kinds of things with Feliciano was more intimate than sex ,Ludwig thought. 

He got out of bed and found that he ached, it wasn’t exactly painful, just a good reminder of the newness of last night’s situation. He gingerly walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and put on the sweatpants he usually slept in. Dealing with real clothes or fixing his hair seemed like an impossible task that morning. He was relieved to smell coffee brewing and food cooking when he stepped into the hall. He didn’t know where he had thought Feliciano had gone but he was glad all the same. He found Feliciano sitting at the kitchen table sipping a coffee. He wasn’t chugging so it wasn’t his first cup, and he was idly flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine. They exchanged good mornings but Ludwig felt like something was...off. There was a plate piled high with food waiting for him though ,so he felt he should take a seat. Then he realized that would be a task, as the more he moved the more he could feel his little reminder,and he his dining room chairs were not padded. He was tough though, so he sat down as slowly as he could ;but he pulled a face and made the tiniest grunt all the same. Feliciano whistled, then burst into laughter.Ludwig glared at him, which only made him laugh harder and Ludwig couldn’t do anything but join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the smut begins and will continue.
> 
> By the way the title is a line from 'Like a Virgin', I cracked myself up with that working title and it stuck. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on Hetalia Kink.


End file.
